


Georgia's First Christmas

by Sokorra



Series: The Christmas Prompts 2015 [6]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Gen, Papa LaSalle, gen mostly. Ship if you squint, really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaSalle gets a Christmas Morning surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts), [foreveranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveranna/gifts).



When Chris awoke, he smelt pancakes.  Which was suspicious as last night he had been too tired to change out of his clothes and was pretty sure his four month old daughter had not yet learned to work the stove.  He could hear voices down the hall.  Sitting up, he walked silently into the hall, rubbing his hand through his hair and reminding himself to get a haircut.  He hadn't had time for one since Georgia had become part of his life and his hair was starting to get out of control.  Turning corner into the kitchen, he found James Latham sitting at the kitchen island, sneaking pieces of fruit out of the bowls littering the surface before him.  James was dressed in plaid PJ bottoms, and an old college T-shirt he was pretty sure he had seen Merri wear the few times she had spent the night at the office.

"Didn't know you were in town,” He stated in lieu of a greeting.  He walked over and the two men did their ritual of slapping hands and shoulders.

"Just got in."  Chris turned to see Pride mixing pancake mix and a plate full of pancakes already sitting on the counter.

"Did I miss something?"  He asked, confused as to why the two men were currently in his apartment, cooking breakfast.  He thought they'd want to be with their families. 

"Morning, Christopher," Pride greeted.  "Its about time you got up."

"What are y'all doing here?  Not that I'm complaining about the company, but I figured you both want to be with your families, not hanging out at my place on Christmas Morning."  thankfully he didn't hear any sign of Gigi waking up.  It took him hours to get her to sleep the night before.  He had never expected fatherhood to be so hard.  He had known it wouldn't be easy, but he had always assumed he would have someone struggling along with him.  Gigi's mother, Beth, had died in a car accident when she had just been a month old.  It was a trial by fire.  With the two of them not together, Beth and her mother had taken the brunt of the care the first month, but Carol hadn't felt she could care for the infant by herself, and had given over full custody over to Chris.  He loved his daughter, and was glad to be able to bring her home.  But it was a struggle to learn how to care for an infant by himself while still working full time at the office.

"You are family, Chris," Pride said, serving up more pancakes.  "We decided to make the family breakfast here.  Make Georgia's first Christmas something special."

"She won't even remember."

"But she'll have pictures," came a new voice, and he turned to the doorway of the living room to find Loretta smiling at him with her camera at hand. "The rest of us are decorating your tree."

"I never got to it," Chris said with a little regret.  Christmas had always been one of his favorite holidays.  He had always decorated his apartment for the holiday, putting homemade ornaments on his tree and making popcorn and cranberry garlands.  This year things had been so crazy, what with Beth's death and dealing with the aftermath of that, and dealing with learning how to be a single father, he had just hadn't had the energy or the time to dedicate to decorating the apartment.  More awake now, he noticed decorations around the kitchen and what he could see of the living room.  They must have been there for a while if they got that much done.  "I never heard any of you come in."

"You were out cold, Chris."  Pride said with a laugh.  "The benefits of small children is exhaustion induced deep sleep.  Almost better than a sleeping pill."   Moving slightly he caught sight of CJ and Danny putting up the angry snowman ornaments his nephews had made for him.  He could hear Sebastian and Patten arguing over Christmas legends.  It seemed the whole family was here. 

"And Gige didn't wake up?"

"Sonja got baby duty," James said with a smile.  "MB managed to get out of it by going to the gas station for some coffee."  Chris raised a brow and with a smile made his way back down the hall towards the room that had been his office but now was half his daughter's nursery.  He was going to have to find a bigger apartment, or maybe a house.  This was almost too small for the two of them. 

He slowed down as he reached the door, hearing Sonja's soft voice singing.  He had loved Sonja's voice, ever since he had heard it her last Christmas.  She was singing some lullaby, and he could hear his daughter giggle, apparently content in Aunt Sonja's arms.  He leaned in the doorway, just watching the two together for a moment.  Sonja remained oblivious of his presence, her attention completely attached to the small infant in her arms.  He couldn't blame her.  Gigi had won over his heart the moment he had first seen the sonogram.

"Should we ask Daddy mouse why he's staring, Little G?"  Sonja said, not even turning to look at him from the rocking chair Cade had gotten for the room.  He rolled his eyes.  Of course she wasn't completely oblivious.  He walked over to stand next to her and peer down at his daughter, who was watching the two of them with bright eyes, brown like her mother’s.  She was going to be a heartbreaker someday, he already knew it.  Good thing he already knew a few Uncles who were willing to back him up with the boys started coming around.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear her wake up." He knelt down to be closer to the other two.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us coming in.  Sebastian nearly took out your window."

“You guys really didn’t have to come over.”  She turned to look at him, smiling softly.”

“It’s Little G’s first Christmas.  She has to be welcomed into the family with style. Which you, sir, do not have,” she teased.  “It’s up to her Aunts and Uncles to show her.”

He laughed, not noticing Loretta peering in through the doorway and taking a picture of the two them staring down at Georgia, big smiles on all their faces.


End file.
